The present invention relates to an improved floor display-stand assembly in which items at point-of-sale may be easily and readily made visible to potential customers, and which automatically feeds additional such items to the supporting surface displaying the items, as the items are removed by purchasers. The automatic and self-feeding nature of the display stand of the present invention is combined with visual effectiveness in displaying the items for sale, to aid in the notice of the items and, therefore, the sale thereof.
The present invention is part of that category of display stands that are collapsible and foldable, to allow for easy shipping and storage, but allow for fast and easy assembly for displaying items. Such display stands are shown in Taub U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,046; Taub U.S. Pat. No. 3,593,768; Taub U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,576; and Taub U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,613. The differences between the present invention and those of the prior art are considerable and advantageous.